Dream about me
by Thread Maiden
Summary: ...con un cuchillo corto su camisa, haciéndola sangrar y dejando que una parte de su ropa interior quedará al descubierto. Cuando procedía a tocarla libidinosamente Ban Mido entró en escena... Un banxNatsumi!
1. Imagen y Semejanza

El dolor recorría su cuerpo, su cabeza se movía en un frenesí casi incontrolable, acompañada por unos largos cabellos negros. Sus finos labios se encontraban cubiertos por una cinta adhesiva negra. Sus ojos de un azul oscuro profundo como la noche observaban el lugar descontrolados. Sus antes pálidas mejillas ahora estaban coloreadas de un rosa pálido. Natsumi Mizuki no comprendía cual era el mal que había hecho para merecerse esta cruenta situación.

Observó la sangre correr a través de las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas.

¿Para qué la habían atado con tanta violencia si no tenía lugar donde escaparse?

Mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos recordó como, o mejor dicho, **por quien** había llegado a esa oscura habitación.

**Flashback**

El Honky Tonk se encontraba casi vacío como de costumbre, dentro de él solo 5 personajes formaban parte de la escena: Una niña de 17 años con una bandeja en su mano y un delantal que rezaba el nombre del bar, Un cantinero de aspecto peculiar con unas gafas violáceas que no combinaban con su apariencia de hombre serio, Dos muchachos de entre 18 y 20 años, uno de cabellos café despeinados y ojos intesos, el otro con aspecto amable y corto cabello rubio. Para terminar con la escena, una mujer que quitaba el aire, con una figura más que esbelta y una larga melena dorada.

Señorita Hevn, ¿desea un café o tal ves algo para comer?- Preguntó la camarera adolescente con una amplia sonrisa.

Una botella de sake me vendría bien.- Replicó volviendo a tomar el hilo de la anterior conversación mientras la camarera iba en busca de lo pedido.

Bien, como les decía, el trabajo que les tengo es algo complicado, un miembro de la mafia japonesa, de los mas importantes, desea que le consigamos el amor de alguna jovencita de secundaria.

Hevn...este trabajo me parece bien extraño, no se puede conseguir alguna el mismo...- Comenzó Ginji el cual no comprendía la situación.

No me explique bien, el quiere más bien que le devolvamos a su novia, la cual murió cuando el estaba en la secundaria, no me pregunten por que la quiere a los 50, ha de ser porque hace poco murió su esposa. Ahora, le dije que los get backers no revivían gente de su tumba y él dijo que se conformaba con que le consiguieran a una colegiala de 17 años de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. –Mientras Hevn explicaba esto Natsumi depositó la bebida, los tres la miraron al notar que la descripción encajaba con ella.

Natsumi- Comenzó Ban.-Tienes algún interés en estar con un viejo mafioso con los bolsillos colmados de dinero.- Por supuesto que esto fue dicho en broma, pero la crédula Natsumi no lo entendió así y se sintió ofendida, respondió que "no" con su clásica sonrisa y se sentó junto a Paul.

Creo que se lo tomó en serio.- Musito Hevn a punto de darle un golpe a Ban Mido.

¿Cómo piensa que la voy a entregar a un viejo desagradable?- Se preguntó Ban para sus adentros.- Pues claro que no!- Se respondió en voz alta. – Natsumi yo estaba bromeando!- se excusó el joven convirtiendo sus ojos en dos lagunas irresistibles, la aludida solo rió.

Natsumi sabía que Ban nunca tendría ningún cariño hacia ella...pero de ahí a que no le importara que un viejo pedofilo se la llevara a vaya saber donde... Comprendía que había sido una broma pero los mejores psicólogos dice que "en toda broma hay una verdad".

Repentinamente un hombre de aspecto duro, de unas 5 décadas, se adentro en el Honky Tonk. Sonrió pervertidamente tomando a Natsumi por la cadera, ante la sorpresa la aludida no sabía como reaccionar.

Qué rápido que son los get backers, increíble, tomen lo tienen bien merecido...Es igual a Nahuri. – Todo sucedió tan rápido que ninguno de los 5 entendía nada, el hombre dejó un bolso repleto de dolares sobre la mesa y se disponía a llevarse a la joven cuando esta opuso resistencia.

¿Quién se supone que eres y qué haces?- Preguntó Ban saltando de su sitio, confundido.

Soy Hiroshi Katsumoto- Se presentó el anciano rollizo.

Es el hombre del que les acabo de hablar, pero Hiroshi tu no entiendes, ella...ella no es la muchacha elegida, aún no les terminó de hablar del trabajo, ella es Natsumi Mizuki, la camarera del lugar.- Explicó Hevn para aclarar la situación.

Te equivocas, ahora es Nahuri y vendrá conmigo o sino, levantó el arma, el hombre muere.- El revolver apuntaba hacia Ban, ya que el mafioso tenía unas gruesas gafas negras, el yagan no haría efecto en él.

No dispares...- gritó Natsumi armándose de valor.- Yo iré contigo pero no dispares.

Luego de decir esto el miedo tomó su cuerpo sin compasión, su corazón comenzó a palpitar desesperado. El hombre caminó hacia atrás apuntándole a Ban y tomando a Natsumi y antes de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se había ido en un auto de vidrios polarizados y desprovisto de patente.

Una vez el hombre depositó a Natsumi en la habitación, esta opuso tal resistencia que el hombre la noqueo y despertó atada a una silla y en las condiciones antes dichas.

**Fin Flashback**

Así era como la adolescente había llegado a tal lugar, había esperado a los get backers con esperanza, pero estos no había aparecido armando alboroto y destruyendo la puerta, no, no había sido como antes que también se la habían llevado, en esta oportunidad había pasado un buen rato y estos no aparecían. Natsumi sentía que estos ya no se interesaban por ella...que Ban, al cual ella tanto admiraba, ahora estaría bañándose en el dinero...así no eran ellos pero no había otra explicación.

Con la misma estupefacción que la había dejado en el Honky Tonk, Hiroshi Katsumoto entró a la oscura habitación.

Ya es hora de que nos divirtamos como lo hacíamos antaño, mi cuerpo se a modificado pero el tuyo sigue igual que antes mi querida nahuri- Se acercó a ella con una mirada llena de perversión.

Natsumi quería gritar que la suelte, que ella no era Nahuri, pero aquella cinta que oprimía sus labios no le dejaba hablar.

La desató de la corroída silla, pero sus manos y pies estaban atadas, así que cualquier movimiento le era imposible. Este comenzó a sacarle el delantal, con un cuchillo corto su camisa, haciéndola sangrar y dejando que una parte de su ropa interior quedará al descubierto. Cuando procedía a tocarla libidinosamente Ban Mido entró en escena y lo noqueó dándole un fuerte golpe en la sien.

Lo siento, nos fue imposible pasar, Ginji está detendiendo a unos hombres... Ponte mi camisa..- Dijo sonrojándose al ver su condición. Natsumi estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer, ni bien Ban cortó sus ataduras está se puso la camisa y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, Ban la abrazó, oprimiéndola fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Pensé que ya no te importaba.- Dijo Natsumi por primera vez refiriéndose simplemente a Ban y no también a Ginji...

Continuara


	2. El desear, el sueño

Muchas gracias a todo por lo reviews me ponen muy contenta, no se preocupen aun falta mucho mas que decir sobre este hombre, ahora sabran mas ;). Se que los caps son cortos pero lo quiero hacer durar!

El costoso auto, un descapotable rojo furioso, iba a tal velocidad que no se distinguían las calles ni los altos edificios, los otros autos iban perdiéndose a medida que la conductora los iba dejando atrás. Sus cabellos rubios danzaban sin control por el fuerte viento y el pañuelo de su acompañante salió volando sin que este pudiera preverlo.

¿No es peligrosa esta velocidad? – Preguntó Paul, el acompañante, preso del miedo.

No pude terminar de contarles la historia de Hiroshi Katsumoto- Gritó, debido al viento, como respuesta Hevn.- Este hombre no es un hombre común, a la mujer que desee la condena a vivir para siempre con él, si esta se distancia tan solo 10 pasos perderá el aire, lo que la conducirá a la muerte. Seguro piensas que deben haber muerto cientos de mujeres a su costa, lo cierto es que este hombre no desea como alguien normal, luego de la primera mujer que él quiso, buscara a una a su semejanza, solo a las que se parezcan las deseara realmente. Nahuri murió por supuesto, ella no lo amaba y no era conciente del peligro al que se exponía al acercarse a él. En cambio, la mujer que desposó era por un arreglo matrimonial entre mafias, así que el aún está buscando a aquella que le recuerde a Nahuri, la única que le causo a él deseo… Y al parecer encontró en Natsumi a aquella mujer.

Oh no, debemos alarmar a Ban y Ginji, ellos no son concientes y lo más seguro es que se la lleven y …- Paul cortó sus palabras repentinamente preso de una idea nueva que lo asaltó.- Natsumi deberá estar con él toda su vida?

Puede ser pero yo creo que hay otra manera de solucionar esto, una manera que obviamente el no querrá decírnosla, pero debemos sacársela a la fuerza.

Ambos callaron, ya no había nada que decir, simplemente debían concentrarse en llegar a la casa del hombre. El viento debido a la velocidad les dificultaba la charla. Repentinamente una duda asaltó nuevamente la mente de Paul, quien no dudo en ponerla en evidencia en una voz muy fuerte.

¿Y por qué crees que hay una forma?-

Por que no te mencione a otra mujer que se salvó de la maldición del deseo, ella era de características similares a Nahuri y a Natsumi, Hiroshi me hablo de ella. Esta no se quedo con él pero tampoco murió de asfixia, Hiroshi mencionó algo sobre los sueños pero simplemente lanzó esa palabra al aire. El dijo: "Ella era sin duda bella, Naomi Kusanagi…Sueña conmigo".- Hevn hizo una pausa, la garganta le dolía de tanto gritar- Creo que esto último era una especie de clave…Y creo que Ban puede ayudarnos con esto, el sabe sobre sueños, pero debemos llegar a tiempo…

Mientras tanto, en una oscura habitación oscilaban tres personajes: Ban Midou, Natsumi Mizuki y Hiroshi Katsumoto. Ban estaba delante de Natsumi, esta le sujetaba la camisa, atemorizada. Hiroshi ya había recuperado el conocimiento a una velocidad asombrosa y ahora les negaba la salida.

No te conviene alejarte de mi niña.- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente. – Nadie te contó sobre un detallito al parecer…Ahora que te deseo si te alejas a mas de 10 pasos de mi morirás de asfixia, soñarás que te acercó y te agarró con tanta fuerza que te quitó el aire…morirás en sueños, aquí mismo.

Eso no puede ser cierto.- Musitó Ban. Natsumi no podía decir nada, asimilaba lentamente los datos recién obtenidos. Hasta hace una hora era solamente una adolescente sin madre con un trabajo de medio turno, una vida difícil y mucha tarea acumulada. Ahora todo eso era parte de un pasado, parecían simples nimiedades ahora que la muerte se le aproximaba.

¿Qué dices…? O vives conmigo, o mueres soñando conmigo.- Ninguna de las ofertas eran tentadoras, aún menos saliendo de la boca de aquel anciano pedofilo, perverso y mafioso. Natsumi meditaba, no sabía que pensar, en realidad no estaba decidiendo por una opción, se negaba a aceptar ninguna, solamente estaba esperando que algo milagroso ocurra que la salve de esta situación.

Ninguna de las dos…- Ban respondió por Natsumi.- Yo…yo lo siento no deseo responder por ti pero ambas son inaceptables, debe haber algo, algo que te salve.

Estar conmigo para siempre, nos casaremos y no te separas de mi nunca, incluso cuando yo muera te quedarás cerca de mis sepulcro.- El anciano no cesaba de lastimarla con sus palabras, cada explicación del futuro que le esperaba junto a él era como una punzada en medio de su alma, lastimaba cada esperaza que jamás hubiera tenido de formar una hermosa familia. Una imagen de ella junto a Ban y miles de pequeños asaltó su mente. Pero recordó que Ban no la amaba y que ella o moriría o pasaría toda su existencia junto a un viejo o mejor dicho junto a sus futuros restos.

NO- Gritó al imaginarse cumpliendo cualquiera de las dos opciones- No pienso morir de esta forma y me niego a pasar mi vida con alguien que no amo.- Lagrimas comenzaron a manar de sus ojos grises, su sensibilidad llegó a tal extremo que imágenes de su madre comenzaron a formar parte ante sus ojos. Sintió como alguien la abrazaba de un modo como nunca antes la habían abrazado antes, al principio pensó que era Katsumoto, pero luego sintió como el calor provenía del cuerpo de Ban.

Yo lo siento…Pero es que desearía tanto que me quisieras, no puedo ir contra eso, y tampoco puedo explicarte por que es que la razón que te puede salvar esta junto a ti.- Tras pronunciar esas palabras con una fuerza anormal para un hombre de edad anciana tomó a Ban por el cuello y lo oprimió contra la pared.

Por hombres como tu es por los que siempre he perdido a quien desee. Hombres que se sienten héroes, apuestos y decididos. Te odio y odio a todos los que son como tu. Siempre las mujeres se enamoran de esa clase de jóvenes. Siempre. Natsumi enrojeció, Ban a pesar de la pérdida de aire ganó un intenso rojo en las mejillas. Un estruendo se oyó que interrumpió la escena. La pared de la habitación se deshizo en mil pedazos debido a un auto rojo descapotable. La rubia conductora se bajo de este y también su peculiar acompañante. Debido a la confusión Hiroshi soltó a su presa y Ban cayó al suelo con un ataque de tos pero recuperando el aire paulatinamente.

Ban debemos alejar a Natsumi de este hombre, ya se como salvarla.- Gritó Hevn mientras todos corrían hacia fuera, Natsumi ayudando al ahogado Ban.

Diez pasos habían sido caminados, Antes de que Natsumi cayera en un sueño casi inconciente pudo escuchar como Ban musitaba que el también sabia como salvar a la joven camarera.


	3. My imaginary world

Primero que todo muchas gracias x los reviews, me ponen muy contenta, voy a responderles a todos personalmente así ven que realmente les agradezco jaja!

Hitoki-chan: Sobre mis vacaciones de diciembre, jaja muchas gracias ) las estoy disfrutando. K bueno que el fic fue de tu agrado!

Getgirl Dark: Me dispongo ahora mismo a continuarlo para que vean que sucederá con esta controversial pareja.

Sailor-chan: Ya acepto reviews anonimos ;)! Sobre lo de hetero y español, opino igual, es como si todo get backers fueran puros Yaoi! Reconozco que la amistad entre hombres en esta serie es especial, pero nunca un fic heterosexual, vengo leyendo todos en ingles, cosa que me cuesta entender, por el simple hecho de que son de parejas hetero, no discrimino ni el yaoi ni el yuri, pero no es lo que me gusta leer, me disponía a hacerlo en inglés ya que creía que al publico de habla castellana no le gustaría, pero me alegra que no fuera así! Todos tiene que animarse a fics diferentes!

Zero Asakura: Lamento no haber actualizado antes, el problema es que es todo un trabajo ponerse a hacer el fic, da bastante flojera haha.

Tomoyuki Sasaki: Me rei mucho con tu review! Espero que no termines consumida de curiosidad y no puedas leer el fic xX! jaja

Kikichi: Ya explique lo de los caps cortos, y concuerdo que esta pareja es digna de verse.

Pilikita-sakura: También el mio, mi favorito entre todos es Kazuki(el que me niego a creer que sienta algo por un hombre mas que amistad).

Tao Jun: hubieron mas explicaciones en el 2 cap de parte de Hevn, ahora veremos que pasa con el anciano y natsumi!

Tomoyuki: Espero que hayas leido el cap 2 y leas este!

**Cápitulo 3**

Natsumi Mizuki se encontró a ella misma en un páramo, aún más oscuro, que la habitación en la que había estado antes. No había nada a su alrededor, solo ella y una abrumante negrura. Sintió miedo de que la muerte hubiera llegado a ella, se negaba a creer que así sería el descanso eterno, ¿Dónde estaba su madre…el resto de su familia ya fallecida? Denegaba fervientemente que la muerte hubiese llegado, aún no le había dicho a Ban nada de lo que sentía, aunque reconocía que su amor era unilateral, siempre guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que aquellos ojos azules se fijarán en ella.

Una fuerte luz interrumpió sus pensamientos, se encontró a ella misma en una alcoba lujosa, con una cama grande de dos plazas, está sostenida por cuatro postes y encima una cortina que no dejaba ver hacia adentro de la cama, todo en colores rojos y negros. Descubrió que bajo sus pies había pétalos de rosas que formaban un camino hacia la cama. Un frío helado le recorrió el cuerpo y descubrió que ya no estaba abrigada con su uniforme si no que una costosa lencería roja con encaje había tomado su cuerpo. Unas largas medias transparente junto a un portaligas estaban posadas sobre sus largas piernas.

-¡Esto no es posible!- Se dijo en voz alta mientras veía que alguien abría el aterciopelado cortinaje, se trataba del anciano mafioso, con solamente una bata cubriéndole el cuerpo. Unas fuertes ganas de vomitar acudieron a la boca de su estomago. Un olor a rosas, narcisos y diferentes tipos de flores danzaba por la habitación.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó consternada al anciano.

-Estas dentro de un sueño, una ilusión que yo mismo cree, tu amigo no es el único que posee aquel ojo del mal. Yo puedo forjar las ilusiones que yo desee, pero lo que pase aquí no será un sueño, estamos en algo así como un universo paralelo si quieres llamarle. Un pequeño mundo creado por mi y mis deseos.- Explicó con tal tranquilidad que parecía estar hablando de una receta de cocina.- ¿Te gusta tu nuevo peinado, tu maquillaje y tu ropa interior? Eso también lo diseñe yo.

Natsumi se palpó el cabello y notó que lo tenía suelto, se llevó una mano a la boca, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Al bajar su mano pudo notar como un brillo carmín proveniente de su boca había manchado sus dedos. Quiso esconder su cuerpo y se tapo el pecho con sus brazos.

-Ahora la pasaremos bien Natsumi, y luego morirás, lo lamento pero estas condenada por haberme rechazado querida.- Una fuerza la hizo caminar hacia la cama, no podía controlarlo, Hiroshi se corrió para hacerle un lugar a la chica y esta se acostó en la cama sin darse cuenta, una fuerza desconocida la estaba manejando, el anciano no tardó en subirse encima de ella, Natsumi lloraba descontrolada.

-Sueltala ahora maldito pervertido!- Ban Mido nuevamente entro en escena, no podía creer lo que veía, Hiroshi Katsumoto estaba arriba de una muchacha, al parecer natsumi, y no paraba de besarle la cara y los brazos. Este corrió hacia la cama y, tomándolo por los hombros lo lanzó hacia atrás. Natsumi lo miró y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, se tapó rápido con las sabanas.

Ban se dirigió al anciano y comenzó a asestarle golpes, descontrolado, este no tardo en caer desmayado en el suelo.

-¿Natsumi estás bien?- Le preguntó sin realmente saber que hacer, ella estaba hermosa pero tenía golpes en el cuerpo y lloraba desconsolada- Te llego a hacer algo mas de lo que vi?

- No…- Logró contestar, ban se sentó al borde de la cama y esta se giro, sentía mucha vergüenza, este le acarició el cabello y su llanto comenzó a menguar.

- No te preocupes por nada, ya todo pasará- Le decía a la camarera para consolarla.

-¿Cómo nos iremos de aquí?- Fue lo único que dijo ahogando un sollozo.

- Yo…no lo sé. Descubrí que lo que utilizaba el hombre era un yagan y al mirarlo, de alguna forma me conecté y pude llegar hasta aquí a tiempo. El único que nos puede sacar es él, pero no querrá y está inconciente, espero que esta sea temporal como la mía.

Los minutos y las horas pasaban y el anciano aun no se recuperaba, y tampoco podían salir de allí. Natsumi seguía acobijada en la cama y Banse había sentado más cerca de ella.

- Ban hay algo que quería decirte.- Comenzó Natsumi sonrojada. Pero antes de que pudiera preverlo Ban ya la había besado en los labios, fue su mirada inocente y el descubrir sus sentimiento lo que lo había llevado a hacer eso.

- Te amo Natsumi.- Dijo él al separarse con respiración entrecortada.

- Yo también- Le respondió con las mejillas al rojo vivo. En aquel momento la ilusión desapareció. Se encontraron abrazados al abrir los ojos, el anciano había despertado y estaba a su lado.

- Me temía que lo averiguarán. Para que salieran de esta ilusión eterna una pareja debía sentir verdadero amor, la ilusión estaba cansada de ver amores unilaterales y el ojo del mal no cedería hasta que un corazón se fundiera con otro.

Continuara )


	4. every night has its dawn

**Every night has its dawn**

**Epilogo**

Allí, en la noche, se encontraban ambos sentados, fundidos en un abrazo de esos que parecen no tener fin. Cualquier persona que los viese sentiría envidia y lanzaría un gran suspiro, hasta el más frío corazón se enternecería ante la romántica escena.

La calidez estival les otorgaba mayor gozo a los enamorados. Ya los peligros se habían disipado, no más Hiroshi Katsumoto, solo paz. Paz hasta la próxima guerra, paz hasta el alba. Pero al menos tenían ese momento, el apogeo de su amor, para disfrutarlo al máximo su reciente amor, aquel capullo que acababa de abrirse en la más hermosa de las flores, sí, eso era…alelí, azalea, narcisos…todas las flores más hermosas fusionadas para germinar este puro sentimiento.

Allí tenían una vista hermosa de las estrellas, abajo un abismo en el que reinaban rocas, agua, espuma, arriba la bóveda azul. Y en el medio, como si representaran el único limbo merecedor del adjetivo "hermoso", la cumbre de la vida, el amor, ellos dos.

¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por mí?- Pregunto Natsumi con los ojos llenos de brillo y un hermoso rubor que resaltaba su inocencia.

Supongo que siempre lo supe, desde que te vi, y me miraste en los ojos.- Respondió el con galantería haciendo aún mas fuerte el abrazo si esto era posible.

Ahí noté algo especial en ti, pero yo fui plenamente conciente de lo que sentía desde siempre, a diferencia tuya.- Le dijo regañándolo con picardía.

Lo importante es que ahora lo sé. – A continuación la poca distancia se hizo nula y se unieron en un apasionado y dulce beso, este fue como si se hubieran conocido y necesito de toda la vida. No podían separarse, era como si la distancia fuera un pozo negro e infinito para ellos.

No quiero que llegue el alba. – Susurró Natsumi con dificultad debido a la poca cantidad de aire en sus pulmones.

Toda noche tiene su alba, pero hay que saber disfrutar el período en que no llega.- Le sonrió de una forma tan irresisitible para la joven que esta tomó su cara sus manos y le ofreció un nuevo beso.

Allí, juntos todo parecía posible para ellos, el viento los acariciaba, las flores estivales proporcionaban un dulce aroma al lugar, el brillo del mar picado quitaba la respiración, la luna parecía sonreír con complicidad y las estrellas los miraban alegres y esperanzadas. Todo parecía posible. Es cierto que, al estar tan felices, aquel escenario era también producto de su imaginación. La luna seguro que no sonreía, pero el indescriptible sentimiento la convertía y llevaba todo a la magnitud de la bellaza.

No me dejarás nunca. Verdad?- Preguntó Natsumi. La muchacha había sufrido mucho y estaba acostumbrada a la perdida de parientes queridos y cercanos, no quería que esto se repitiese, era su turno de ser feliz ahora.

Por supuesto que no, y espero que tu tampoco, le has dado un brillo a mi vida que no creí que existiera.

Me gustaría que mi madre viera lo feliz que soy ahora- Dijo suspirando y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el blanco manto de estrellas que oscilaba sobre ellos.

Yo espero que tu padre no…- Ambos rieron. Era cierto que si el padre de Natsumi los viere este ya, con ojos maligno o sin, hubiera salido volando hacia el abismo. Ni su poderoso agarre lo salvaría esta vez.

Te amo.- Ban lo pronunció del tal forma que a natsumi casi se le escapan lágrimas de conmoción, nunca se había sentido tan querida y nunca había amado tanto antes. Siempre pensó que su amor era unilateral y ahora que sabía que era recíproco no cabía en su alegría. Su respuesta no era necesaria, simplemente lo beso y eso representó aquellas dos palabras.

Y allí se quedaron, ambos disfrutando de la clara noche, esperando sin realmente desearlo, al alba.


End file.
